The Mysterious Love Letter
by pinkcottoncandy
Summary: Bova fakes a love letter from Rosie to Radu, but he has no idea what kind of commotion that it will cause! Note: This is from an episode of Full House.
1. loves me!

The Mysterious Love Letter  
  
" I think I have all the ingredients for my lunch here," Bova looked around the counter of the galley. He had taken out various lunchmeats and cheeses and was preparing to make himself a sandwich.  
" You got enough cheese out there Bov?" Harlan asked from across the room at the table. Radu and Suzee were sitting at the table as well. The four of them were eating lunch before they had to go to Command Post training in about half an hour. Rosie was getting extra help from Ms. Davenport on her hyperspace physics project. Radu was going to join her shortly afterwards.  
" Not nearly enough!" cried Bova. He began to stack various cheeses between slices of salami and bologna. A pile of lettuce was dumped on top of the last place of salami. He then squirted mustard, ketchup, mayonnaise, hot sauce, and chocolate frosting and slapped a giant crescent bun on top. Bova took a big bite into his sandwich as Harlan and Radu looked on. Suzee was reading a section from a book she had been reading, Gone With the Wind. She had made it pretty far along in the book, and wanted to finish it up in the next few days.  
" Suzee, I don't know how you are finishing that book," Harlan picked up his hamburger and took a bite out of it. " Or reading it. That book is as thick as our Plutonian history books!"  
" It's a good book," Suzee said reaching on her plate for some goldfish crackers. " You are lucky to have such good books like this back on earth."  
" Where did you get those?" Radu wanted to know, putting down his hamburger. He was pointing at Suzee's plate. " Harlan ate them all!"  
" Me and Rosie still have some left," Suzee said putting down her book. She held her plate out to him. " Here, have some."  
Radu smiled and took a handful of crackers from Suzee's plate. " Thanks Suzee."  
" You are welcome," she smiled back at him. Suzee picked up her turkey and cheese sandwich and was about to take a bite when she saw Bova pouring the whole bottle of hot sauce onto his sandwich. " Bova, that is a lot of hot sauce." Harlan looked up.  
" The only person that can take that much hot sauce is Rosie," he nodded his head with a laugh.  
" Speaking of Rosie," Radu wiped his face with a napkin and got up. " I have to meet her for the hyperspace physics project. I will catch up with you guys later!"  
" Bye Radu," Suzee waved. " Don't forget we are playing Minbar Chess later!"  
" I won't!" he called out the door.  
" Radu has been spending an awful lot of time with Rosie lately," observed Bova.  
" There is nothing wrong with that," Suzee told him. " They're friends."  
" Yeah," Harlan shrugged his shoulders.  
" I think she really likes him," Bova raised an eyebrow grabbing the squeeze bottle of ketchup. " I see the way she looks at him in class."  
Harlan laughed. " They're just sending us messages! Messages that are.funny!" Suzee nodded her head in agreement.  
" How come I never get any of these messages?" Bova put his hands on his hips.  
" Because you are always sleeping!" exclaimed Harlan. " You told us not to wake you up! You said just to wake you up for food! We exchange messages to stay awake."  
" I don't think you would find the stuff that we think is funny, funny," Suzee tilted her head.  
" You usually don't," Harlan shoved some potato chips in his mouth.  
" I'll find something funny!" Bova proclaimed. " And it is going to be the funniest thing in the whole world! Just you wait and see!" Bova took what was left of his sandwich and the ketchup bottle and went down the jumptubes. Suzee and Harlan looked at each other and smiled.  
" That is Bova for you," Harlan shook his head with a smile. " The day he finds something that makes me laugh really hard, oh boy I don't know if I will be around for that!" Suzee giggled and picked up some potato chips from her plate.  
  
Bova was walking down the hall with his sandwich in tow, when he passed by the classroom. The door was open so he decided to peep his head inside. Rosie and Radu were talking and laughing. So much for working on a project. They seemed to be coloring pictures of some sort or gluing scraps of paper together. Bova made a face and mumbled something. Naturally Radu heard him and looked towards the doorway. He noticed Bova peering through the door.  
" Bova," he began. " What are you doing?"  
" Standing in the doorway," replied Bova.  
" Are you playing the spy again Bova?" Rosie wanted to know with a smile.  
" No, just seeing what you guys are doing for your project," Bova walked in the door.  
" We are just taking a break," Radu shrugged his shoulders with a smile.  
" Radu was telling me this funny story about how Harlan tripped over the toilet in the bathroom!" Rosie giggled.  
" That figures," Bova frowned.  
" Do you want to hear the story again?" Rosie asked laughing. Radu joined in.  
" No," Bova shook his head. " I have more better things to do!" He casually walked out of the room with Rosie and Radu laughing even harder than they were before.  
  
Bova ended up in the boys' bunkroom. " If they want funny, I will give them funny." He pulled out his compupad and began typing something. Bova's eyes were gleaming and his tongue was hanging out for some strange reason. He began to type furiously on the compupad. He felt more powerful as he typed each word. Faster and faster went the keys. Bova was unstoppable. He began sweating and could feel the electricity inside him building up. The more he typed, the better he felt. " HAHA!!" he shrieked in glory. " My masterpiece! Print out please." The screen on the wall obeyed Bova's command and printed out a sheet of paper. Bova looked over the piece of paper word for word. He was satisfied with his work. He folded the paper in thirds and put it under his arm. " This one is for everyone on the crew." He kissed the paper and smiled. Bova made his way down the hall and straight back to the classroom.  
When Bova got to the classroom nobody was in there. Rosie and Radu had left, probably for Command Post training. Bova took a quick glance around the room. Rosie and Radu had left their project lying on the floor. Bova walked over to the mass of papers. There were a bunch of construction paper scraps, glitter, and layouts of an engine blue print. Directions on how to do the project were lying on top. Where was Bova going to put his piece of paper? He kept looking around the room. He went back to the directions lying on the floor. He picked them up and replaced them with the piece of paper he had under his arm. Bova smirked at what he had done and walked out of the room.  
  
" We are passing through sector 32 section 6 right now Commander," Harlan said turning one of the dials on the side of the helm.  
" Isn't Bova supposed to be here?" Suzee brought up. " Last time we saw him was at lunch."  
" He was acting really weird," Rosie looked up from her console.  
" No kidding!" Harlan made a face.  
" Watch the steering Mister Band," Goddard glanced up at Harlan then at the screen. " Not too fast now. We must be careful in this area."  
" Don't worry," Suzee informed. " The thrusters are on low power to conserve energy."  
" Good!" Goddard turned back to Suzee. " Where is Bova anyway?"  
" I'm here!" Bova scurried to his position.  
" Next time try to be on time," Goddard gave him a glare.  
" What have you got in your hand Bova?" Radu looked over at him.  
" Oh, just my homework," Bova stuffed the directions to Rosie and Radu's project in his pocket.  
" Radu!" Rosie jumped up. " I left part of my notes on the project for you. It's in the classroom."  
" Do you mind if I get it now?" Radu asked Goddard.  
Goddard thought for a moment. " Yes Radu, you, Suzee, and Harlan may enjoy your free time. Bova and Rosie, I want you to stay for some more training, have a chance to take charge at helm for a change." Rosie smiled.  
" I've been waiting awhile!" Rosie ran over to wait for Harlan to move from the helm.  
" Alright Rosie," Harlan said, giving the Mercurian a pat on the back. " Remember to be careful and look out for flying meteors. Oh! Keep both hands on the wheel!"  
" Harlan!" Rosie grumbled. " Don't worry I will!"  
" What to do? What to do?" Harlan asked out loud to no one in particular. " I worked out this morning, which was a shock because I don't usually get up in the morning unless Thelma tickles my face with a feather. Hmm.I know for a fact that I don't want to study, nobody likes to do that in their free time." He completely forgot that Suzee and Radu were standing right there.  
" I wish I could do something with you Harlan," Radu began. " But I really need to finish that project. I am almost done. When I finish we can fence!"  
" Sounds great!" Harlan smiled at Radu. " I'll wait for you!" He put his hand back on his head as Radu walked out the door. Suzee looked down at the floor. She didn't want to try and fix the protomix pipes and fuel lines again. She had a little accident working on them a few days ago, and one of the pipes blew out. Taking a break from working in the engine room was just what she needed for a few days. Plus Suzee felt she sometimes missed out on some things around the ship and did not want to be left out.  
" I'll do something with you Harlan," Suzee said hopeful that he did not forget she was still there. She picked up her head a little bit and folded her arms in her lap. " If you want to."  
Harlan looked over at Suzee who was standing next to Goddard and Rosie. She looked a little mellow. " I'll do something with you, but what should we do?"  
Suzee perked up and smiled. " I will out flip you down the hall or in one place!"  
Harlan laughed playfully. " If you don't run into the wall again!" He began to head out the door signaling for her to follow him.  
" Oh come on Harlan!" Suzee pleaded. " It was only one time and you didn't even tell me the wall was there! If I do run into the wall again, don't make fun of me this time, okay?" She followed him out the door.  
Goddard shook his head and laughed. Bova just rolled his eyes.  
" Sometimes this ship is just nuts," Goddard looked at the two young cadets.  
  
Radu was in the classroom looking for the piece of paper Rosie said she had left for him. He didn't see anything except their construction scraps. Finally, a regular white piece of paper appeared under some of the scraps.  
" Here it is," Radu picked it up. He opened the piece of paper up and read it. He found it odd once he began reading it.  
  
I don't know how to tell you this, but I love you. My heart burns with passion yearning for your love. Take one look into my eyes and you will know that I love you. Just listen to the sound of my heart taking off. It flies whenever I think of you. When I spend time and hang out with you, I want to be with you even more. Sparks fly in my head when I dream about you at night. Set off my fireworks and tell me that you love me too! You are hot and drop dead gorgeous, I can't live without your love!  
  
Radu fell to the floor with the letter clutched in his hand. He had no idea that Rosie liked him this much. Sure they were really good friends, and now apparently Rosie wanted to be more than just friends. He had no idea that Rosie felt this way about him, and she was known to tell everyone her feelings honestly. Radu did not know what to say. He was shocked and surprised that Rosie felt that way about him. He smiled though; it was kind of nice that someone liked him like that. " I can't believe Rosie likes me like that! I guess I really am attractive. I have to hide this though, incase someone else finds this. I don't want anyone to know right away, maybe I will tell Rosie tonight at dinner that I got the letter." Radu got up and smiled. He casually walked out of the classroom and to the galley to get a snack.  
Nobody was in the galley when Radu got there, and he kind of wanted to make sure that no one was there. Leftovers from lunch were still on the table, as well as Suzee's book. He was a little hungry and decided to sit down and have a little snack. He needed to figure out what to do about his new situation.  
  
" Haha!" Suzee laughed as she leaned up against the wall to take a break. " I beat you!" Harlan put his hands on his hips to gain some of his breath back and walking over to Suzee who was standing at the end of the hallway.  
" You cheated!" Harlan smiled pointing a finger at Suzee. " You started before me!"  
" You run faster than me and get a better start!" Suzee defended herself.  
" Is there a problem?" a voice called out. It was Ms. Davenport walking down the hall holding a notebook filled with graded papers.  
" Tell Suzee that she can't out backflip me down the hall, she cheated and got a head start and that is why she won!" Harlan proclaimed.  
" I did not!" Suzee argued trying not to laugh because Harlan had begun to laugh at her. " He gets a head start and tells me that I can't start until he takes exactly two steps."  
" You be the judge Ms. D," Harlan said with a smile. He winked at Suzee. " Tell us who wins."  
" Yeah!" Suzee's eyes lit up. " And the winner gets first pick on dessert after dinner!"  
" That sounds like a fair deal I suppose," Davenport nodded her head in agreement.  
" Let's go!" Harlan shouted and ran down the hall. Suzee followed behind him as well as Davenport.  
  
Radu sat in the galley with some string cheese. He read the letter over again once more. " My heart burns with passion for you?!" I have never heard Rosie say anything like that before. Maybe that is why she overheats!" Radu stood up and began to pace the room happily. " Rosie overheats because her heart is burning with passion for me! I feel good! I feel really good!" Radu sat back down with his string cheese. He peeled off a little bit and put it in his mouth. Part of Radu could not believe that the letter was really from Rosie. It was neatly typed in cursive on a compupad. Rosie must have taken a lot of time to write and think about this, Radu thought to himself. He figured she would normally tell him something like this in person, but after the whole secrets thing, he could see why she didn't want to tell everyone. Maybe Suzee knew that Rosie secretly liked him and wouldn't tell him. Those two told each other EVERYTHING. Radu did not know what to think at this point. All he knew now was that Rosie liked him and she wrote him a love letter to prove it. Radu heard footsteps and needed to hide the letter. He saw Suzee's book lying on the table. He shoved it in there, not knowing it. He assumed that he shoved it in his pocket and not the book because he was hovering over the book when he hid it. He probably didn't want to do that since Suzee was the person who walked in the door. She was holding her hand to her forehead.  
" Hey.hey Suzee," Radu stammered. He looked at her walking towards the freezer. " What happened to your head?"  
" Everything bad always happens to me," Suzee shook her head. " Me and Harlan were having a contest to see who could do the most flips across the room the fastest, and just like before he did not tell me where the wall was AGAIN, and I kinda ran, bumped, flew, any one of those words, headfirst into the wall. Then he told me the bump on my head looked like a potato." Suzee walked over to the freezer and got out an ice tray. She found a plastic bag and filled it with ice then plastered it to her forehead. " I am going to get him back, someway, somehow, but not now. Ms. Davenport told me to go lie down, so I think I am going to finish my some more of my book."  
Radu watched Suzee as she walked over to the table looking for her book. He looked at her very strangely, in a way he hadn't before. " Suzee, doesn't that hurt?" He could not think of anything to say. The fact that Rosie was in love with him still stuck out in his mind.  
" A little bit, but it isn't as bad as it looks," she told him. She took off the bag for Radu to see. The top part of her right forehead was a dark purple with specks of black in there. The bump did kind of resemble a potato, but Radu did not want to say that. Suzee would probably be mad at both him and Harlan. He did not want that.  
" Ow!" Radu squinted his eyes. " That has to hurt Suzee. But tonight I will fence him for you and Rosie."  
" That is nice of you Radu," she sat down. " But I got one good thing out of it."  
" What is that?" Radu wanted to know.  
" I get Harlan's dessert for a week because Ms. Davenport felt bad for me that I ran into the wall again, and because Harlan really does cheat. He just likes to win," Suzee smiled.  
Radu smiled then picked up Suzee's book. " I guess you will be wanting this then, and if you need something, just ask. I need to finish my project though. I will see.see.see you later." He handed her the book and ran out the door. Suzee was confused. Radu was acting very strangely when he was in there. She shrugged her shoulders and opened the book to the place where she had left off.  
When Suzee opened the book, a piece of paper fell out. She put her book down and picked it up. She unfolded it and began to read it. The more she read the more she was intrigued. She could not believe what she was reading. Was it all true? Was that bump on her head worse than she thought it was and making her delirious? Suzee did not know, but she now knew something else about why Radu was acting so strange.  
" I didn't know Radu was in love with me like that!" she exclaimed out loud with a smile across her face. 


	2. Something Fishy

" I know he said he liked me when we played the whole Truth or Doom game, but I just don't get it Cat, I am confused. Wait! I know! He still felt embarrassed about the whole game that he wanted to show me he liked me privately, and he knew I liked this book, so he stuck this letter in about how he really feels about me. Oh Radu!" she gushed. " That is very sweet. This bump on my head! I better put tape or a giant Band-Aid across my forehead so it doesn't look that bad. I think that is why Radu left earlier. This bump is enormous! Harlan, I'm going to get you for this!" Suzee took her ice pack, book and letter and headed out of the galley.  
  
Harlan was in the Command Post trying his hand at navigation this time, with Rosie at the helm. He had felt bad about Suzee earlier and had also offered to do the dishes when it was her turn. Maybe that was why he was doing badly at navigating. Then he was not used to navigating. Rosie was doing well at the helm. She was doing a pretty good job at flying through dead meteors and space rocks. She had not hit anything so far and had managed to get around the little things as well, which should not have been hard anyway. Commander Goddard was looking on happily as his two students successfully made it through a field made up of floating space rocks and meteors.  
" Great job!" Goddard smiled at Harlan and Rosie. Rosie jumped up and down.  
" Did I do good at my first time at helm?" she asked him.  
" Yes, you did!" Goddard beamed. " I am very proud of you!"  
" What about me?" Harlan asked throwing his hands up in the air.  
" You did well too Band," acknowledged Goddard. He did not get as much recognition as Rosie did. Harlan shook his head with a smile and walked out of the Command Post.  
" Someday Rosie, you will be great at the helm!" Goddard put an arm around Rosie. She smiled and he gave her a high five.  
  
Harlan began to run down the hall, not looking where he was going and bumped straight into Suzee who was carrying her book and an ice pack. He had almost knocked her down.  
" Suzee, I'm sorry!" he said looking at her forehead. " For your forehead and for now. I feel bad, really I do. Let me make it up to you somehow."  
" For my forehead okay," Suzee rubbed the top of her head making a face because her forehead still hurt. " But for this, don't worry about it. It's all right. I was just on my way to class. I need help with one of mechanical transdistatial physics problems for my project. I don't know what to do for this one. I just can't seem to solve it."  
" I would help you, but you know, like Bova, I don't pay attention in class," Harlan smiled at her.  
" I know," Suzee tried to smile. " Remember I get your dessert!" She began to walk down the hall.  
" Unfortunately," Harlan shook his head. He should have just told Suzee that there was a wall there. Now he had to miss out on cookies and cream ice cream with hot fudge, whipped cream and sprinkles tonight. Harlan pretended to slap himself in the face. He looked down on the ground and noticed a piece of paper folded in thirds. " Hey Suzee!" he called out. " You left your problem here!" There was no response. Harlan shrugged his shoulders and picked up the piece of paper Suzee dropped. He opened up the piece of paper and noticed it was not a physics problem. He began to read it. " I can't live without your love?! My heart burns with passion for your love?!" Harlan fell against the wall with the letter clutched in his hand.  
" Suzee is in love with me!" he whispered to himself. " I knew it! I had a feeling it was true and oh man is this great news!! I should have listened to Cat the first time when she told me that Suzee thought I was cute. I guess I am a ladies man! Heck, I knew I was a ladies man since I was three. Her heart burns with passion for my love? I think she was scared to tell me in person. No lady can resist my charm!" Harlan ran a hand through his braids and stood up proud and tall. " Time to work the charm!" Harlan headed off to the boys' bunkroom with the letter in tow.  
  
" Sparkly white!" Harlan said flashing his best smile into the mirror he had put in between his and Radu's beds. Harlan had brushed his teeth three times, flossed and used mouthwash, all to impress Suzee, who was apparently in love with him according to the letter he had found on the floor. It was obvious that she had wanted him to find it. Harlan put on his best deodorant and the shirt that was the cleanest in his pile of clothes. Now that he knew Suzee wanted him for sure, he was going to try his best to impress her and not have her run into walls because he forgot to tell her they were still there. He heard the doors swoosh open as he was putting on some cologne. Rosie walked in the room.  
" Sorry to bother you Harlan," Rosie said. She waved her hand in front of her face. " Do you have enough cologne on?"  
" Just about enough," Harlan posed in front of the mirror. He then stopped and turned to Rosie. He walked over to Radu's bed where a mass of papers took over the top half of it. " Radu wanted you to have these. I think they are for your project." Harlan scooped up the papers and handed them to Rosie.  
" Thank you Harlan," Rosie smiled at him.  
" I threw a little surprise in there for you," Harlan gave her a wink.  
" Ooh!!" Rosie said excitedly. She quickly scurried out the door with her papers.  
Harlan continued to look at himself in the mirror after Rosie left. " Everything is looking good!"  
  
Rosie took all of her papers back to the bunkroom and dumped them on her bed. Nobody was in there, and Rosie had assumed Suzee would be in here, but she wasn't. Rosie picked up a few papers that were in her pile and examined them. She could not seem to find a blueprint that she and Radu had made for an engine. Radu had said it was in the pile, but maybe Harlan knew where it was. After all, he had said there was a surprise in there for her. Rosie began to sift through more papers in hopes of finding the surprise from Harlan. Papers began to occupy the floor, but in the middle of her pile, she found a paper folded up in thirds. " Maybe this is it," Rosie said out loud to herself. She unfolded the piece of paper and began to read it. " You are hot and drop dead gorgeous?!" Rosie's face lit up with a big smile. " Harlan likes me!! No wait, scratch that, he LOVES me!!" Rosie began to blush and did a little dance around the room. " Harlan likes me, Harlan likes me!!" All of a sudden she stopped dancing and looked at Suzee's bed. " But I thought Harlan liked Suzee? Now I am confused! But now he likes me!" Rosie shoved all the papers from her bed onto the floor and pressed the letter to her chest. She jumped up on her bed and lied down. She began to think. " So that was why Harlan was putting on all that cologne and brushing his teeth for the first time in.days. He was doing it all for me!" Rosie jumped down from her bed and walked over to the bathroom where she could look at herself in the mirror. " I always wanted to get kissed by a future Stardog!" She gushed out loud with a hint of mischief. " Now I've got myself one! Time to go find Harlan and see what he is up to!" Rosie turned off the light in the bathroom and grabbed the letter she left on her bed and looked all over the room for a pen. She wanted to make some minor adjustments to the letter. At the end of the letter Rosie had written, " Let destiny help you find the way into my heart. You make me wild and crazy for you! Show me you feel the same way." Rosie giggled with the improvements that she made to the letter and ran out the door, trying not to over heat.  
  
Harlan was waiting in the lounge for Radu to come and challenge him to a fencing match. Radu was running a little late and was usually there before Harlan was. He wondered what could have been taking Radu so long. Then again Harlan should not have put on so much cologne to fence Radu. But maybe the over powering smell of his cologne would stuff up Radu's nose and he would lose the match. Harlan smiled. It could work, he thought to himself. He heard the doors swoosh open. Looking over and thinking it was Radu, he got off the couch and reached over for his sword. But it was only Rosie carrying a piece of paper.  
" Hey Rosie," he greeted her.  
" Hellooo Harlan," she said mischievously walking towards him. " You smell nice today." She sniffed the air.  
Harlan made a little face and thought Rosie was going all weird on him and was not sure to make of her new behavior. " I'm glad to see that you like my cologne. I think it's Radu's though, it has an 'R' on the bottom of it, but then again he will never notice."  
" Well, it smells good on you!" Rosie smiled fluttering her eyes at him. " You should wear it more often."  
" That is what I was thinking!" Harlan smiled back at her. " Thank you for the second opinion!"  
" Anything for you," Rosie said moving over to stand next to him. She put her arms around Harlan.  
Harlan did not know what to say or do at this point. Radu's cologne must attract people to him. Well whatever it did, it attracted Rosie to him. " You feeling okay Rosie?" he wanted to know.  
" I feel.hot!" Rosie leaned on him. " Hot, hot, HOT!"  
" Yes, I can feel the side of my thigh going up at least thirty degrees," Harlan nodded his head making yet another odd face. " But I need to save my strength and energy so that I can fence Radu!" He raised one of his arms in the air.  
Rosie backed off a little and unlatched her arms from around Harlan. " Well, I hope you win!" She smiled cheerfully. Rosie reached into her pocket and pulled out the modified letter. She handed it to him. " This is for good luck." She blushed and practically danced her way out the door.  
  
Harlan's jaw dropped. What was wrong with Rosie? There was definitely something wrong with her. Maybe he was wearing too much cologne? He was almost afraid to see what she had given him, but he did not want to be mean. Harlan opened the letter and began to read it.  
" Some parts of this letter sound very familiar." Harlan drifted off. He continued to read anyway. " You make me wild and crazy for you?! WHAT?! Now Rosie is in love with me?! I make her wild and crazy?" Harlan sat back down on the couch.  
What was happening to him? First Suzee, and now Rosie, something was happening and Harlan was not sure what it was. He had to admit though, he was enjoying this a little bit. " I am just turning the girls on with a switch!" Harlan walked straight out the door, just as Radu was walking in.  
" Hey Harlan!" he called out to him from the door's entrance. " Aren't we going to fence?"  
" Later on tonight!" Harlan shouted back. " I have some things to do!"  
Radu was confused. What was going on around here? Some people were acting very strange, and he was not sure why. 


End file.
